Sometimes Life is Unfair
by TheScrubLord
Summary: Danny just can't catch a break. First skulker then the GIW, he just can't have time for his daughter. Why does he have to deal with all this while everyone else gets to rest? Sometimes life isn't fair. Please review would love feedback. Updated


Danny was flying over Amity Park; his ghost sense went off and now he was looking for whoever was dumb enough to wake Danny up on a Sunday morning. Flying over the park, Danny gets hit in the back with three missiles. Stumbling a bit Danny turned around to see Skulker floating there with a grin on his metal face.  
"Today your pelt is mine, whelp." Skulker shouted. Danny sighed, it was too early in the morning to deal with this

"Can't you come back later, I'm too tired to deal with you now." Danny asked a little annoyed and the ghost hunter.  
"I decided when I want to skin you whelp." Skulker yelled charging at Danny. Danny dodges Skulker's tackle and kicked him in the back, sending Skulker flying into the ground. Danny started to float down when two ecto-blasts hit him in the face.

"That was uncalled for" Danny said not even fazed by the blast. Skulker looked at Danny in shocked, he should have at least felt that. Danny reaches the ground and picks Skulker up.  
"You really need a new hobby, other than trying to hunt me." Danny said before sucking him into the Fenton thermos. Danny was about to fly away when another missile hit him in the back. This time Danny didn't stumble, he simply looked back and face-palmed. It was the Guys in White or GIW for short, and the Fenton. Danny groaned, they always pick the worst time to try and kill him

"Can you please leave me alone, I want to go back home and sleep?" Danny asked. Their response was an ecto-blast to the chest. Danny sighed, when were they going to learn that, they can't hurt him anymore. Danny lifted off the floor before flying off, the GIW and Fenton chasing behind him. Groaning, Danny Speed up effectively losing them.  
Getting ready to go back to sleep, Danny starts to fly home when his ghost sense goes off again. This was starting to get annoying for the young Phantom. Turning around Danny was face to face with Plasmius, another halfa that thought he was the strongest and destined to rule the world. How wrong he was.  
"What do you want Vlad?" Danny asked with a frown. Vlad chuckled before saying

"I came to give you another chance to join me, little badger." Danny flipped him off before starting to fly off. Vlad expecting this then said,  
"Also, that little mistake has come by to visit" Danny stop and glared at Vlad

"I swear Vlad if you harm one hair on her head it will be the last thing you do." Danny threatened. Vlad laugh

"You should come visit, I'm sure she is dying to see you." Vlad laughed again before disappearing. Danny let out a primal roar before flying faster than he ever did before, to the city hall. Danny ran through the door into the long hall of city hall. Danny was floating down the hall. Getting to the other end of the hall, was a large open space. In the middle of the room in a chair was Dani. She was tied up, and gagged, tears were coming down his face. Danny was instantly by her sided. When she was finally untied she immediately went to huge Danny.

"Thank you, daddy, I was so scared, he came out of nowhere and knocked me out. I thought that I was a goner." Dani had tears pouring down her face at this point. Before Danny could respond Vlad showed up chuckling.  
"Isn't that just sweet, too bad you're going to die today, Bye little badger, you will be missed." Vlad said before disappearing. The walls started to glow green and a ton of GIW agents came pouring in through the doors, surrounding Danny and Dani. Dani tried to hide behind her father, not wanting to be away for him. Danny growled at them as they all pointed their weapons at them.  
"Give up Phantom, you are surrounded. Make this easy for everyone and come along for your experiment and ultimately end." Agent O said.

"Never" Danny yelled

"Then you will die here." All the agents started to power up their weapons. Danny cover Dani and put up a shield to withstand the attack. The agents began to fire. After a while, Danny felt a small pain in his back. They must have been using blood blossom laced blasted. A few more mins. passed and the firing stop. Danny's back was covered in blood, but the blast wasn't able to do a serious damage. Danny peeked back to see that a line of agents with rocket launchers were lined up. Danny's eyes went wide when the fire. He tried his best to cover up Dani. There was a large explosion causing the agents to fly black a little. When the dust settled, they saw Phantom still hunched over the little girl. Danny looked down at Dani. He eyes were closed and he couldn't tell if she was breathing. There were a little blood and ectoplasm trailing from her head and lip. Danny stared in disbelief. Tears started to come down his face. His little girl was gone. He couldn't protect her. Rage started to swell in the Phantom.  
"Apprehend the Phantoms." Agent O order. Three, huge Agents started to walk over to the Phantoms, weapons still trained on him. When they got close they notice something different about him. His hair was shifting as if there was shifting in the wind. Then Phantom turned around, ungodly face, scaring the agents, Danny's eyes were a demonic red. He swung his hand at the close agent. The was a huge gust of wind, forcing all the agents to cover their face. When they moved, they arm they noticed that one of the agents was missing. Looking over they saw their missing agent. Half his body was embedded within the wall.  
The other agents look back at Phantom with fear in their eyes. Before them was not the Phantom they've been chasing for three years. Before them was and a demon with an emotionless expression on his face. His crimson eyes staring into their souls. The odd thing was he still had tears sliding down his face. The two agents started to back up trying to get away from this demon before them. Before they could get take another step, they were both grabbed by their necks and hoisted into the air. Phantom slammed one of the agents into the ground, head first, completely burying his head into the ground, doing an unnatural head stand his legs bend backward. The other agent in his hand started to cry. Phantom looked at him before sticking his hand through the middle of his chest. The man immediately went limp. Removing his hand from his chest, Phantom dropped the now dead man on the ground. Danny started walking forward towards the other agents.  
Agent O and K, finally get past the shock of Phantom ending someone's life before him, yelled to their agents.  
"Fire, use everything you have. Make sure he does not pass." All the agents started firing, blast, missiles, grenades, everything they had, they unleashed on Phantom. This did nothing to stop him, though. He continues to walk forward, with no emotion on his face. The next thing they know phantom disappeared. One of the agents dropped to the ground, headless.  
"Life is so unfair isn't it" Phantom said. All the agents turned around to see Phantom holding the head of the agent. His voice was depressing. It was enough to make you want to crawl in a corner and cry. Unfortunately for them, they won't be able to do that. Phantom looked up at the ceiling.  
"Why is it that those who try to do good, are always the one that loses the most. Why can't we have a break, why can't we get a rest." Phantom said before turning around. His eyes were no longer red, but pitch black. He started to walk towards them, some of the agents tried to make a break for it. Before they could turn fully Phantom was already there staring at them.  
"Why do the bad get to have all the fun?" with that said Phantom grabbed one of the agents by the collar. He let out a yelp before a loud sound was heard at the other end of the room. Phantom tossed the agent into a wall, leaving a human sized hole in it. Phantom turned to the next agent. She started backing up but could get far before she felt Phantom's cold hand around her neck.  
"She was just a little kid. Why did you have to take her life from her?" Phantom asked before a loud snap was heard. The lady in his hand dropped to the ground, eyes wide open and lifeless. Tears coming down her face. All the other agents were scared shitless and started running. Phantom looked at the running agents. He flew after them everyone ripping apart everyone he got his hands on. Eventually, everyone in the room was dead, nobody even made it to the door. Phantom walked back over to Dani, picking her up. When he touched her, he saw her grimace? SHE WAS STILL ALIVE. Danny's black eyes slow started to change back to the bright green. He hugged his little girl before flying home. Not noticing Vlad was watching the entire time, a frightened look on his face the next morning Danny woke up next to his little girls. He patched her up when they got to his room. Danny got out of bed and went downstairs to get food for them before he had to go to school. When he got to the living room he saw his parents and sister on the couch look at the news. It was showing the aftermath of his fight. It then skipped over to a video of what happened. Not wanting to see that again Danny quickly went into the kitchen to grab some food for him and his daughter. On his way, back up stair he notices Jazz giving him a sad look before turning back around. when Danny got back to his room, Danny placed the food on the desk before sitting on the floor at the edge of his bed. He brought his knees to his chest and quietly cried to himself. A few seconds later Dani got up and hugged him -It's alright daddy, everything is going to be alright- Dani whispered as she started to cry as well

"Why is life so unfair?" Danny asked hugging Dani a little harder.


End file.
